


Think More Act Less

by GuiltyBitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, POV Scott, POV Stiles Stilinski, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Sorta bad friend Scott, he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyBitch/pseuds/GuiltyBitch
Summary: Scott finds out Stiles has a boyfriend who happens to be a vampire and jumps to a few conclusions when a dead body is found in town.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	Think More Act Less

Scott knows there is a vampire in town. He’s been smelling it very strongly lately. At first he had thought the strange smell of other was in his head, that maybe he needed to change his detergent.

But when the smell stayed he went to Deaton and asked him about it. Deaton had him smell a couple of glass tubes that smelled like different creatures Deaton had for one reason or another.Scott really doesn’t want to think too hard on how Deaton got stuff like that.

After a few tubes he found the recent scent and was promptly told that what he’s been smelling is a vampire.

Scott doesn’t know how to feel about the vampire but he is intent on finding whoever it is in case they happen to be a threat. He needs the help of his pack though he had told them at first that what they were smelling was no big deal and that it probably had something to do with the slaughter house at the edge of town. But now that he knows it’s a person or vampire that they’ve been smelling he needs to let them know now.

Opening his phone to the group chat he sends-

 _-_ **_Pack meeting at Derek’s now. New threat in town_ ** _-_

Pulling into Derek's driveway he steps off his bike and is greeted by most of his pack members already appearing outside.

“How long do you think it’ll take for the others to show up,” Issac asks half his face hidden by the dark sky.

“Ten minutes at the most,” Scott replies.

Stepping inside they are greeted by a frowning- as always- Derek sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. Scott is glad Derek finally furnished the place, but he can’t complain Derek had finally started to rebuild the burnt house a couple months ago.

It sucks that only the bottom half is rebuilt and repainted now. The house would feel way less omnius without half of it being burned black while the bottom is a freshly pristine white.

Sitting into the dusty yellow armchair Scott waits for the others to settle.

“What’s the big bad threat now,” Jackson asks, looking bored beyond measure.

“A vampire,”

“Vampires are a thing now?” Liam says.

“When have they not been a thing?” Reyes says.

Liam shrugs, “vampires just sound a little ridiculous,”

“And werewolves don’t?” Stiles says stepping inside the room.

Liam only shrugs again.

“Anyway,” Stiles says sitting in a nearby chair, “what about vampires?”

“I’ve been smelling one around town very strongly. It may be a threat, I don't know for sure, but we need to watch out for whoever this person is,”

“Uh not to rain on your safety parade, but I know this vampire and he’s not a threat… to us,” Stiles says.

“What do you mean you know this guy?” Derek pipes up.

“I mean he’s been in town for the past few days visiting me.. Because he’s my boyfriend,”

“Boyfriend?” Scott states.

“Yes boyfriend,”

“If he’s your boyfriend how come we don’t smell him on you,” Issac asks.

“Remember that friendly witch that passed through town some months ago,”

“Yes,”

“Well I asked her to make me a necklace that his my scent and emotions and stuff from werewolves and other creatures unless I want them too,”

Scott looks a t Stiles’s neck and very clearly sees a thin leather necklace with a red/brown crystal orb attached to it.

_How have I not noticed I could no longer smell Stiles’s scent?_

He knows he hasn’t been hanging out with Stiles that much lately, but how did he miss Stiles scent being unintelligible and the fact he got himself a vampire boyfriend.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We have been around each other long enough for me to say anything about it,”

“What? You could’ve told me the last time we hung out,”

“Which was when,”

“That was…” four months ago.

Scott has no idea what to say he hasn’t meant to not hangout with Stiles for so long it’s just sometimes he wants to hang out with other people. Sometimes he doesn’t want to be around Stiles because Stiles can be a bit… too much. Which is fine it’s just that Scott doesn’t want to deal with it frequently.

“You can’t date a vampire,” Derek states, “they may seem nice until you draw blood on accident and end up losing all of it because of a blood thirsty leech,”

“Yeah that makes sense. I’ll just dump my vampire boyfriend and date a werewolf instead who might rip my face off if he gets too angry or too anything,” Stiles says rolling his eyes.

“But Derek does have a point,” Scott says.

“And so do I,” Stiles replies standing up, “anyway I gotta go I have a date to attend that I’m only late for because you made me think there was an actual threat going on,”

“Stiles can we maybe just talk about how this guy might be dangerous,”

“I know he’s dangerous I just don’t care,”

“How can you not care,” Scott asks, getting no answer in return as Stiles leaves the house.

* * *

Stiles feels frustration at the fact Scott and Derek think they can dictate who he can or cannot date. He feels the most irritation at Scott who barely talked to him for like five months and now is sooo shocked he has a boyfriend that he is **not** going to break up with because he’s ‘dangerous’.

Climbing out of his car he walks up to the cottage Damon has rented for the time being. He knocks on the door and impatiently waits for Damon to open the door. He does not want to stand in the middle of a dense woods in the middle of the night.

He opens the door and is greeted by his favorite idiot in a frilly pink apron and a wooden spatula in hand. He opens the door wider and Stiles steps inside.

Closing the door behind him Damon takes off his apron, “what’s wrong,” he asks.

Stiles sighs, “Scott figured out a vampire was in town, freaked out about it, called a meeting and then he wanted to have a conversation on how dangerous you might be while Derek essentially called you an uncontrollable leech who I should break up with if I wanted to stay alive,”

“Well they're not wrong about the dangerous leech part,”

“Shut up,” Stiles replies, wrapping his arms around Damon's waist and tucking himself into his chest.

Damon rubs his hand up and down Stiles’s back, “I know the best thing to make you feel better,”

“What’s that?”

“Food,”

“Is this just you saying we should eat before the food gets cold?”

“I didn’t want to be rude about it,”

“You’re always rude,”

“True, but if I’m not nice tonight sex won’t be in the cards for me,”

Stiles laughs, “that’s true,” and begins to walk into the kitchen.

“Dinner is set up in the dining room,” Damon calls out.

Stiles turns down the hallway, his hand running across the grey stone walls. He walks into the dining room Damon not far behind.

“So,” Damon starts, tossing a grape into his mouth, “what did you tell your little friends about me,”

“Just that you weren’t a threat and are my boyfriend,”

“On a scale of one to ten how much do they dislike me already,”

“They don’t know you. They’re just nervous about you being a vampire,”

“They should be nervous,”

“You know if you keep up that ‘I’m dangerous’ attitude they really won’t like you,”

“Good I don’t want them too,”

“And why is that,”

“They sound boring. I don’t associate with boring people,”

“Associate? Now that’s a big word,”

“I know I read it in a dictionary a few days ago,” he responds dryly.

“You read?!”

“Shocking I know,”

“What’s more shocking is that you care if they like you or not,”

“I don’t actually,”

“Then why did you ask if they dislike you already?”

“Curiosity,”

Stiles huffs knowing that despite his want of Damon to like his friends or want them to like him that Damon does in fact not give a shit. Stil Stiles knows that beneath all of his… everything Damon has a good- sometimes not great- heart.

He doesn’t love everyone but the people he does love he puts his all into it. Which is all Stiles can ask for when it comes to him loving Damon. 

“Well you can sate that curiosity when you meet my friends,”

“I’m meeting them,” he says pointing to himself. 

“Yes,”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to. Is that a good enough answer for you,”

“Not particularly, but I won’t complain,”

Stiles gives Damon a withering look and sighs, “sometimes I want to choke you,”

“Kinky,”

Stiles takes it upon himself to wack Damon with a spoon and tell him to sit down so they can eat already. 

* * *

  
  


Scott is focused on sniffing out the window as Derek speeds down the road as he tries to stay on the track of where Stiles’s current location is. 

The others are right behind them intent on finding Stiles before his Vamp boyfriend murders him. 

He hadn’t wanted to think the guy was as dangerous as Derek is convinced he is, but this guy has left him no choice. 

Especially with what he’s done today, just hours before Scott had figured out a vampire was in town. 

If only he had figured it out earlier. 

Derek pulls into the forest a creepy looking cottage sitting in the dark night like something out of a movie. 

They all hop out of their cars and head straight for the front door. Finding that it isn’t locked, Scott creeps in with Derek by his side and the rest of the pack backing them. 

Things escalate when he hears a strange noise and just knows it’s Stiles in trouble. Zooming straight towards the noise he kicks down the door and is met with a horrifying sight. 

Stiles naked under his boyfriend. 

His neck is littered with red marks and his lips look like they got suction cupped. Scott wishes Stiles was actually getting sucked dry- and boy does that sound wrong he meant getting his blood drained by a vampire not- you know what it doesn’t matter he just needs to stop this train of thought. 

“Whoa Stiles lucked out,” Reyes comments.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles says, sitting up the covers pulled up far enough his privates aren’t shown.

“Your dad just got a report in. They found a dead body in the woods with their throat torn out and drained of blood,”

Stiles breathes in deeply, “what are you trying to say?”

“That this person was killed by a vampire,”

* * *

Stiles is seconds away from jumping up out of this bed naked body be damned just so he can punch someone. He is stopped from doing anything when Damon laughs suddenly.

“You think a vampire who’s been around for a hundred years can’t stop themselves from killing a human when feeding,” Damon says, “besides even when I do kill a human I’ve fed on I’m very clean about it. Blood is so hard to wash out of clothes,”

“So admit that you kill people,” Scott asks accusingly.

“Yes, but not that human,”

“And how are we supposed to believe you?”

“I don’t particularly care if you do. I just want you to leave my house already,”

Scott looks to Stiles and he sighs, “When was this person killed,”

“The report said the cause of death was three hours ago,”

“You mean right around the time I left the pack meeting to be with Damon. Who wouldn’t pf had the time to clean up the blood of a mangled corpse off his body and clothes,”

Scott pauses, “I didn’t think about that,”

“No you didn’t,” Stiles responds irritated, “Now please do me a favor and _get out_ ,”

What did he do to deserve this? He was still naked and he just had to have a whole conversation about the murder the pack had thought Damon may have committed.

“What about the threat running around town,” Scott asks.

“Go take care of it,” 

“Right okay. Uh I’ll see you later,” he says awkwardly.

Stiles waves goodbye, irritated to his very core. They shuffle out of the room and close the door behind them.

Stiles flops on to his back with a huff.

“So," Damon starts, "meeting your friends was fun,”

Groaning Stiles grabs a pillow and hits him with it, “shut up,”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
